Daisy Chains and Lily Gowns
by The Little Blue Fairy
Summary: Childhood seemed like the best in my life.It seems like a distant dream now. Ada showing me how to climb trees, and Mother baking with me.Now I am a Wife and Mother but inside,I still long for those days when I could run outside my hair in a tangled mess.


This is more my story than Arwens. More of it belongs to me than her. What I did with my Ada, or what we did when we played. In-Progress-more chapters to come, please read and review! Oh, just by the way-in here Arwen is a little girl-probably seven or eight. And everything is perfectly innocent.

_Please review-heaps of people are reading but not reviewing! Please take the time to tell me what your thoughts are and what I can improve! :D_

* * *

I had opened my eye's. The sun was shinning in my archway, and glimmering through the curtains. I jumped off my couch; I was supposed to be in my bed, but I always got too hot in the night's, so I usually waited until Governess, and then Mother later on had checked on me, while I pretended to sleep, and then climbed onto the sofa, with a thin blanket. Only Ada knew, and my fluffy teddy bear. I told Ada a while ago, and made him promise not to tell anyone, and if he ever desperately needed to tell someone-like I did with Mummas birthday present, he could tell Locky-my teddy bear. I even offered to him that he could have Locky for the night, just in case. But he said No. He said that usually he told the little toy elephant I made him for christmas, he took awhile to say it though-like maybe he was only pretending.

That morning, Ada had told me the night before- that he was going to take me down onto the bridge, by the little wharf, and he would show me how to catch a fish. I was excited, and could hardly go to sleep. That may have been why I decided to sleep on the couch before I was checked on, and almost got caught.

After breakfast Ada took me out onto the bridge, and showed me some worms he had caught before I got up. The were fat and slimy, and I commented that they looked ugly; and why would a fish want to eat something so disgusting-I was sure that the wheatbread I had saved from breakfast would do just as nicely. Though it might go a bit soggy. Ada just smiled and said that if fish were humans, they would rather choose fried eggs, but that wouldn't be useful for catching them. I didn't really understand-but I smiled anyway, and said 'Oh,' like I did.

He showed me how to hook the worms onto the hook and throw the line in. Then he let me do my own line. I was worried that the hook might hurt the worm, so I dropped it a few times first, so it was dead. Ada said they didn't mind anyway, and dropping it would probably only make it dissy, but I dropped it anyway it made me feel important too.

After that I threw in my line, and we stood there for ages. Ada said that I must have hooked my fish wrong, and I nearly dropped my line, but I saw his eyes twinkling, so I knew he was only teasing. I threw two of my worms at him anyway, and it was funny watching him grope all over his back trying to get them out of his tunic. When he finally managed to get them out, he threatened to throw me in the lake, but I knew he was just teasing again.

Eventually, after lunch Ada said he must have something on his line because he felt something pulling. I pretended I didn't believe him, but then he said I should hold the stick. So I did. Then I believed him, so I pretended to have something too, to feel important.

He tried to pull in his line and wind it up. As he pulled though he said it was harder and harder. He stared into the water, and then something came out slowly with his hook. It was a fishing net, and he said it must have gotten tangled with his line. He shook his stick to try and loosen it, but it just got more tangled. The owner of the net came in his boat and untangled it, and then because he was extra nice-Ada said it was because I was pretty-he hooked two of his fish from the net onto mine and Adas lines!

When we got home Mother was very impressed until Ada told her that we got caught in the nets. Ada filleted them though and we had them for dinner. They tasted nice, but Ada and Mother teased me that my one tasted funny.

A fare while later me, Ada, Mother, and my brothers were in a paddock that belonged to a friend of Great-Ada. There were some donkeys there that Ada said we could ride. I tried sitting on one while Ada and Mother tried to drag the stubborn thing around the paddock. My donkey tried to buck me off, and I got a fright and slid off. Then it lay down on its back, and waved its legs in the air shaking. Mother said it was trying to scratch it's back. After it had finished fitting Mother and Ada put me back on, but I was scared it was going to roll over again with me on it's back and squash me, so I slid off its tail-end, and ran away squealing, while mother chased me so I didn't frighten the stupid beasts and Ada tried to keep a hold of the donkey.

Then they made me feed the horrid things. I nearly ran away, but Ada caught me, and gave me the bucket. He said all I had to do was stick the donkeys nose into the bucket and he would eat out of it. I tried but got scared again, so I ran away from the paddock with my cousins, and picked avocados under some huge trees and pretended we were lost princesses who needed rescuing. I think Ada must of heard us playing, because he came running out from between a bush yelling, 'Princesses! It is my duty to rescue them!" I got such a fright I nearly fell out of the tree I was climbing, and my cousin promptly fainted. She woke up soon enough though...

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter-I loved writing it-but thats because I love my 'Ada'. Everything that happened in here happened to me, and Daddy and Mummy! :D


End file.
